powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
General Kilobyte
Kilobyte was an extremely dangerous Attack Bot General made by Venjix long ago. Kilobyte was thought to be destroyed, and had been trapped in the wastelands for unknown reasons, though managed to return to the Venjix base. Character History Power Rangers RPM He is cruel, strong, and sexist when it comes to women, especially Tenaya 7. He also takes delight in sabotaging her. It turns out that Kilobyte was there when Dillon's sister was turned into Tenaya 7, alongside the Sat Bot and Venjix. Kilobyte later plotted to blow up Corinth, but the Rangers used the new Rail Blaster and their RPM Ultrazord and almost destroyed him. However, after their attack, he managed to escape to Venjix Palace. However, this disappoints Venjix as he doesn't let him out in the open again. In an attempt to prove himself, he activates Hicks as a hybrid without Venjix's permission, which angered Venjix enough to banish him. Later, Venjix orders Tenaya 15 (the newest incarnation of Tenaya 7) to destroy him once they've conquered Corinth, but Kilobyte overhears this. As Venjix begins his final attack on Corinth, Kilobyte sneaks into Corinth's defense control tower and sets Tenaya's weapons to be deleted. He then arrives to battle Tenaya. Her weapons gone, she summons Grinders to defend herself though Kilobyte destroys them. As he prepares to destroy Tenaya, Dillon appears and battles Kilobyte. Kilobyte holds him off, and just as he is ready for the final strike, Rangers Red, Blue, and Yellow arrive with the Road Blaster and a single blast anihilates Kilobyte. Power Rangers Hyper Force When the Hyper Force Rangers travel to the Power Rangers RPM dimension they are attacked by Kilobyte who inserts the Venjix virus into the Black Hyper Force Ranger, Vesper who turns out to be an android. He then orders her the attack the Blue Hyper Force Ranger, Eddie. Eddie tries to stop Vesper by trying to make her remember who she is. While Eddie is distracted with Vesper, Kilobyte deals a devastating blow to Eddie almost killing him. As the Hyper Force Rangers and Gem are fighting Buzzkill, Kilobyte runs out to yell at Buzzkill for not defeating the rangers yet. Buzzkill and Kylobyte are then kicked thousands of miles away by the Chronos Hyper Force Megaforce. Personality Kilobyte is a very insidious character. He also has the ability to think through a strategy and create attacking bots. Proof of this is the last form of Venjix. During his first appearance, he was shown to be extremely misogynistic, claiming Tenaya 7 was weak for being "programmed" to think like a female as well as the women in Corinth. Powers and Abilities Kilobyte is easily the most powerful general in Venjix's army, only being outdone by the virus himself. Eve Venjix aknowledges him as his "most feared general." *'Strength'-Kilobyte is so strong that single punches could send the Rangers flying and he had no trouble defeating Tenaya and Dillon. *'Durability'-Kilobyte is Venjix's strongest general and his metal skin can take a lot of punishment. The Rail Blaster merely knocked him down but his most impressive display of durability was how he survived the RPM Ultrazord's finisher and explosion without serious damage. *'Growth-'''Kilobyte can grow monsters by saying "begin the download." **'Self-Growth-'Kilobyte can also make himself grow into a giant by saying "begin the download." *'Hand to Hand Combat'''-Kilobyte is an extremely powerful hand to hand combatant, easily overwhelming all five Rangers and defeating Tenaya and Dillon on a two on one duel without hardly any effort. *'Head Removal-'''As seen when he was first introduced, Kilobyte can take off his head to air out his neck or remove any obstructions (for example sand) from under it, Arsenal * '''Sword': Kilobyte has a big sword which he can use for combat. **'Energy Slashes'-Kilobyte can charge up his sword with red energy, generating s big coin behind him, and then triple slash his sword across the screen. This was definitely his strongest attack as a single performance of this took down all five Rangers and demorphed them whilst, when he was enlarged, it took down the PaleoMax Megazord in one hit. * Bazooka: When he was enlarged, Kilobyte fought with a bazooka. It unleashed massive yellow energy balls powerful enough to cause very large explosions. * Blaster: During his final battle, Kilobyte wields a powerful laser blaster that resembles a broom. It can unleash energy lasers powerful enough to cripple Tenaya and overwhelm Dillon's forcefield ability as well as critically injured him. Creations * Series 2 Rotor Bot * Tenaya 15 Human Infiltration Attack Bot * Venjix Mobile Form #4 Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Kilobyte is voiced by Leighton Cardno. Notes * Strangely enough, Kilobyte was defeated by the Rangers with one attack, with the fact that he survived after the explosion of his increased form and many other attacks. * Kilobyte is quite similar to Darkonda from Power Rangers In Space: ** Both have a rivalry with a female villain in the organization (Darkonda with Astronema and Kilobyte with Tenaya 7/15). ** Both fight the rangers numerous times resulting in them getting destroyed and later revived, although Kilobyte revived once while Darknonda gets revived 9 times ** Both have a hand in rebrainwashing the female villain after they retrieve their old memories and are eventually overshadowed by them. ** And in the finale, both plot to kill the female villan and then the main villain but get destroyed before they succeed. (Darkonda was destroyed by Dark Spector while Kilobyte was destroyed by the Road Blaster). Ironically they get destroyed in the first part of the finale. See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:RPM Category:Venjix Computer Network Category:PR Generals Category:PR Scientists Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses